Half Forgotten Sound
by tsukinopen
Summary: A thirst has always plagued Tsukune. He just didn't know it. But going to the Youkai Academy and meeting with certain people will change everything...


Thirst

The feeling was so strong.

I thought, for sure it was because of Moka's blood.

But

It was more than that

The thirst had existed since the beginning

It was just that...

such a feeling only surfaced in dreams.

And one such dream...

* * *

Ahhh...

Hungry. I am hungry.

Mommy's neck...

There something flowing in there that I really want.

It smells so good...

I'm so hungry.

I want to sink in and drink it...

I want to

I want to drink

* * *

"Tsukune, Tsukune wake up. It time to get up. ", said Mrs. Aono as gently shook the young boy curled tightly in his blanket. She sighed. Her son never woke up on his own. If left alone, he could sleep through the entire day. It actually happened one Saturday, when she forgot to wake him. Strangely he woke up the minute she'd reached toward his shoulder. By that time, the sun had already set. But when Tsukune was awake everything was fine. The minute he was awake, he was alert and full of energy. The problem was waking him, which took some special measures...

Carefully she peeled away the cover and, with her finger, she lightly stroked Tsukune's belly. "Come on Tsukune...wake up.", said Mrs. Aono as she tickled him. Slowly his face began twitching. Mrs. Aono smiled. "Almost there!", she thought. Suddenly Tsukune's eyes snapped open.

"Waahh! Mom! Stop, stop! I'm up! I'm up!", shouted Tsukune. "Oh Mr. Sleepyhead's finally awake!", teased Mrs. Aono. "I'm not a sleepyhead... I'm wide awake! I just have a hard time waking up! See!" pouted Tsukune pointing his eyes. His eyes were widened to their fullest. Looking at them now she remembered how unnerving it was when he suddenly woke up or bit her, while complaining of "thirst" in his sleep. Shaking her head, she dismissed these unusual behaviors as harmless quirks. She'd been worried in the past, but otherwise, he'd always been a healthy normal child.

"Yes, yes. Go downstairs now and eat your breakfast!"said Mrs. Aono. "Hurry or your gonna be late!"she shouted as he ran down the steps. "Yes!",he shouted back. It was daily routine. Honestly, she didn't know how he'd ever wake up by himself, but that would be many years later...when he was in high school. Right now, he was just a bubbly elementary school student. Maybe he'd grow out of it. She hoped...

* * *

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

At seven fifty-five, Tsukune Aono's alarm had been going off for more than two hours now. This was routine. The boy himself had not stirred at all. Lurking in the shadow, frozen to the ceiling in a corner, a dutiful maiden quietly observed her object of obsession. Outside, crouching on the ground and peaking through the window blinds, a beautiful and well-endow young seductress watched nervously. Nervous, but ready to defend her beloved at any given moment. Sitting besides her, window behind her and arms around her legs, a shy young lady with porcelain white skin and bubblegum pink hair fidgeted slightly. She was there to defend her most precious friend from possible harassment, nothing more. A few feet away a young girl sat, back leaning against a tree and eyes shadowed by a point hat, giggling quietly, for it was muffled by her small hands. Her mind was filled with things a young girl should not and would not usually think about.

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

It was nearly time for the young man wake up. Glancing down at the watch on her arm, which lay upon two plump melon, the young seductress grimaced. A minute left... Besides her, sensing the seductress' change in demeanor, the young lady tensed. It was time for battle. And the young girl suddenly became quiet. She held her breath, waiting for the ... that would break loose.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four...

three,two...one!

Icicles came down. The young seductress opened the window and jumped in. The beautiful young lady followed closely behind. But they were too late. The icicles had already reached their destination.

"Twitch, twitch" went the face of the young man lying obliviously on his bed. Through many hours of practice and many failed attempts, in which she had inadvertently hurt her future husband, the young maiden was finally first in the race to awaken the handsome young man who had been sleeping peacefully only moments ago.

Crash!

The young maiden was slammed against the wall. The dainty young seductress and delicate young lady used their full force to save the sleeping young man from dangerous, possibly sharp, icicles. "Only the gentle rub off her plump breast could pleasantly awaken her beloved ", thought the young seductress. "No, not suffocating melons, but the gentle touch of soft hands would be most proper and comfortable to her slumbering friend." thought the young lady.

The young man was still, as if there had been no disturbance.

Flying quickly towards her beloved, and breast ready to gently awaken him, the young seductress was desperate to reach him. Equally desperate to prevent her friends suffocation, the young lady ran as fast as her delicate legs could take her. "Almost there!", they both thought.

Bam!

Just as her breast touched the face of her beloved, both man and seductress were shoved off the bed, by the beautiful young lady who accidentally tripped on the glossy wooden floor. The seductress was slammed towards the ground, but luckily, her soft body and prized assets kept her beloved from feeling the impact. He lay, atop her, cheek to cheek. Blushing, her mind was filled with the wonderful fantasies of a innocent young seductress. On top of her, the young lady lay on the young man's back, blushing beet red, unable to think so close to her precious friend who happened to be of the opposite gender.

Standing above them and not forgotten, the young girl with a pointed hat smiled wickedly. She waved pink and white rod, topped with a pink heart which encased a pentacle.

"Thousand Feathers of Gentle Stroking!"she shouted. Immediately a thousand feather went to work. Furiously they stroked. The target awoke into a fitful of laughter.

"Hahaha hahaha! Stop!", pleaded the young man in between periods of uncontrollable laughter. Getting to class on time was top priority, so bystanders were not spared.

"Hahahahahaha! Hey! Stop!", shouted the helpless seductress. "Yeah hahahahahaha stop!"shouted the beautiful young lady now sprawled on the floor.

"Yukari! Stop!", they are shouted.

"Alright, alright! Haha! Tsukune and Moka are okay?", asked Yukari.

"Hey how about me?!", cried Kurumu.

Yukari ignored her, since she had eyes only for Tsukune and Moka.

"...and me.", whispered Mizore.

They all shivered. "Mizore, could you not sneak ...Wahh! Kurumu I'm sorry!", said Tsukune.

"No, it alright Tsukune! These bosoms are meant to comfort you!", reassured Kurumu.

"Kurumu, get away from Tsukune!", shouted Moka as she tried to push Kurumu out from under Tsukune.

"Yes...how dare you..." said Mizore. Icy claws were ready to bring pain.

"Hey! Hey guys! Sto...!" Tsukune yelled.

_Ding dong ding dong_

_"..." _

Suddenly all was silent.

"Late, again", they all thought.


End file.
